Unknown for now
by NotLongatall4189
Summary: October 31 of 1981, Changed Erin Rain Potter's life forever. Her fiancée now in Azkaban for murder and the betrayal of her brother and his wife, Erin was left on her own. Now 13 years later her dreams had been answered with the escape of mass murder Sirius Black.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I do not own any of the Hp Characters they belong to J.K. Roweling and Warner Bros. I do own Erin Potter. This is my first fanfic on this site although I have written a few over the last 10 years for my friends to read. So I thought that maybe I would try it out on here. Please review and tell me what you think. The good and the bad. **

Chapter 1

October 31 of 1981, was a day just like any other day in England. The weather was rainy and dreary as per usual during the time of year. Its inhabitants went about their daily routines. Farmers got up early to run their farms, and commuters drove the long highways into London. The only exception was in the hidden parts of England. Places where magic still existed in the world. Where witches and wizards were free to practice magic as they saw fit. No one but these people saw the flocks of owls flying all over England carrying the greatest news the Wizarding world has had in years. Wizards and Witches everywhere celebrated the disappearance of Lord Voldemort, and the mysterious way he had vanished. There were only a few who carried this news with heavy hearts. Knowing at what it had cost the wizarding world to be rid of him they almost wished it was not true. The loss of James and Lily Potter and the brutality of how their son was orphaned did not seem to matter much to some, but to those who knew and loved them it took its toll. Rumors buzzed of how someone had betrayed the Potters to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The rumors began to spread like wild fire once 14 people including James Potter's best friend Peter Pettigrew were blown up on a busy street corner in Muggle London by Sirius Black, Harry's Godfather. Not many were shocked at the news of Sirius Black turning on his best mate. After all he was from one of the vilest and cruelest pureblood families in the Wizarding world. The few who had felt the blow had been the two who had known the Potters and Sirius best, Remus Lupin, another close friend of James and Sirius, and Erin Potter, James' younger sister and Sirius Black's fiancée. Erin refused to believe that her older brother was gone, and her fiancée was to blame. 'It wasn't possible!' She thought as she threw on her cloak and appaparated to her brother's home in Godric's Hollow. Once she arrived her body tensed up in shock. Her family home was destroyed. The top half of the house that once held Harry's nursery was blown apart and on fire. "Harry!" She screamed as she ran for the house only to be caught by a pair of strong arms. "Let me go! Harry! I have to save him!" She screamed as she fought her capture. "Erin! Harry's fine! He is safe!" a gruff voice she knew to be Remus called out to her in her insanity turning her around to look at him. "He is fine love. Dumbledore took him to Lily's sister. He is ok," he explained in a soothing voice. Erin shook her head, "No he isn't Remus, his mother and father are gone and he is with that awful woman. He will never know how great his parents were." She sobbed into his shoulder as Remus pulled her close. "I know honey, but you have to calm down. This isn't good for you in your condition." He said as he placed a hand on her rounded stomach to feel his best mate's baby kicking him for the first time. Erin took a deep shaky breath as she felt her baby kick reminding her of the baby's father. Her heart gave a painful squeeze knowing that more than one child lost a parent on this night. Sirius would never know their daughter, just as James and Lily would never learn more about their son. "Eri are you ok?" Remus asked knowing it was a stupid question. Shaking her head she looked up at him and caught his melted gold eyes with her dark brown ones. "I don't think I will ever be ok. How am I supposed to do this on my own Remus…? Sirius was the one who read the baby book from cover to cover and all the pamphlets on how to breathe during childbirth. He even surprised me last week by completing the nursery. He had charmed this little mobile that had a dog, a stag, a wolf, and a rat chasing each other playing tag that sang a song he a wrote for her. It's the only song that calms her when she is kicking me so much that I can't sleep. Why would he do this? How could he?" She panicked. "I don't know Erin…Cornelius asked me if you and I would like to speak to Sirius before he is sent away…They aren't giving him a trial Erin." Remus explained as he waited for the reality to set in. Erin shook her head and sighed. "I don't even know what to say to him Moony." Remus hugged the small girl in his arms and it reminded her about when she was 11 and everyone felt as though she needed to be protected. Sirius and James took responsibility of protecting her from slytherians, and other guys while Remus and Lily took to protecting her from James and Sirius. Little did anyone know that she didn't need much protecting. She could protect herself from everyone and everything, but Sirius. Sirius Black had always thought of her as a little sister until she was 15 and he was 17. She had always been in love with him since she was 9 years old. It killed her as she grew up to be so close to him but see him running around with all of the Hogwarts sluts. Erin could remember when he finally started taking her seriously.

*flashback*

The train was crowded and stuffy as it pulled into Kings Cross Rail Station platform 3. Erin hated travelling the muggle way but it was the only way to and from her friend Mary's house in Scotland. She would have waited and gone with Mary back to Hogwarts, but her mother insisted that she spend a few weeks at home before she and her brother made their trip back to school so she didn't hesitate to get on the dreadful muggle train. As the metal contraption, not at all like the gleaming steam locomotive the Hogwarts Express was, came to startling halt Erin, caught a glimpse of raven hair and round glasses bobbing in and out of the crowed as if searching for something. A smile graced her lips as she grabbed her one bag and pushed her way out of the garbage can that the Muggles called a train. Out on the platform her brother James was the first to catch sight of his little sister and was blown away with how breath taking she had become in the few weeks she had been away. Her dark raven hair no longer short and unruly, but long and in smooth controllable curls. The girl that he thought would never touch makeup wore just enough to enhance her natural beauty instead of the over bearing amount that most girls wore, and he hated to admit that his little buddy had grown up into a woman. Shockingly he was not the only one who noticed his best mate who stood next to him with his mouth gaping open. "Uh Oh." James thought as he watched Sirius watching Erin's every step while glaring at the young man that helped her get off the train. Erin smiled causing her to glow once she saw her two favorite men. She quickly dropped her bag and ran up jumping into her brother welcoming arms. James spun her around in their usual greeting loving how that was the one thing that didn't seem to change over the summer. "James! I missed you!" She hollered as he kept spinning her. "I missed you too Eribear!" He replied as he sat her back down on her feet carefully noticing she was wearing heels. His eyes narrowed as he looked up at her. "Whats with the shoes?" He asked a little concerned knowing his baby sister couldn't walk in flats without tripping over something. Erin shrugged and smiled, "Just trying something new. That's all." Flashing him a quick grin and a wink before turning to Sirius. "You might want to close your mouth Siri, you are going to catch flies that way." She teased as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Can you think of a better way for a frog prince to catch his meal?" Sirius joked as he wrapped his arms around her tiny body. "You've changed so much since we last saw you." He whispered his voice sounded slightly unsure. Erin pulled away smiling. "I'm not that different Sirius. I am the same person just needed a change in appearance is all." She replied sending a wink his way as she made her way to her parents. "You have changed a lot more than you think princess." He whispered as he watched her go taking his heart with her. If she only knew how much he cared and if only he dared to let her know, but James would kill him if he had really known his intentions. Shaking his head he joined the Potter family and went home.

*End of flash back*

It was that day when she saw how he watched her that she knew he wanted her just as much as she wanted him. The roles they played in each other's life didn't change until a few months later when he finally asked her to be his. They had been together ever since until now. Her heart yearned to see him again to have him tell her he wasn't the cause of her brother and best friend's deaths. "Do you want to see him?" Remus asked concern and fear marred his face. Somehow he looked older than he actually was and it saddened her. Erin nodded as she took one last look at her family home. Slowly they turned around and vanished.

Erin was relieved that they hadn't taken Sirius to Azkaban yet she didn't know how she and the baby would do being around a lot of dementors. Sadly there were still two outside the place where he was being kept in the Ministry of Magic. It took a lot of her strength to bring her happiest moment to mind. The night she told Sirius that she was pregnant. It was a night she would never forget.

*flash back*

Erin stood inside her and Sirius's bathroom staring at a small stick of plastic that Lily had brought over earlier that day wondering how such a tiny piece of muggle machinery could predict something as momentous as this. The little blue plus sign sat mocking her as she continued to debate if the test was correct or not. Lily had said that there was never a false positive but there could be a false negative. She was hoping that this test was defective. Erin knew that they weren't ready. Not for this. They had barely been ready to live together but Sirius insisted on her moving in with him while doing healing training at Saint Mungos saying it would be cheaper than getting her own apartment. She honestly thought the only reason he insisted was so that he wouldn't have to worry about other guys, although she never gave him a reason to worry. Since she moved in though they got into more stupid little fights like which dish soap to buy and if they really needed his and her towels (his idea). Suddenly she busted into tears. Covering her mouth with her hand trying to quiet the sobs since Sirius was in the kitchen cooking dinner. A few minutes later there was a soft knock on the door. "Erin…are you ok?" His panicked voice called through the door. 'Shit.' She thought knowing she wouldn't be able to respond without him knowing something was wrong. "Love if you don't open this door I will force my way in." He called out again anger coming into his voice. "Give me a minute!" She called back as she went to hide the small plastic stick in the trash. Suddenly the door flew open with a panicked Sirius rushing through it in a pair of black sweat pants and a white beater on. He took one look at Erin's red tinted eyes and pulled her to him knowing she had been crying. "Baby whatever it is please we can fix it. Ok I know I have been a little annoying as of late and I am sorry. I promise if you don't want his and her towels …." "Sirius!" Erin interrupted as she pulled away causing a flash of pain to cross his face. He was going to lose her and that was what he was scared of most. "This isn't about towels." She whispered as she withdrew the pregnancy test offering it to him, "It's this." Confused Sirius took the small stick away from her and stared down at the little plus sign not knowing what she was trying to say. "It's a muggle pregnancy test…Sirius I'm pregnant." Within seconds of letting it out Sirius had her gently pinned to the wall kissing her passionately. His hands roamed her body before he gently placed them to her still flat abdomen. "Are you sure?" He whispered not able to hide the joy from his voice. She nodded giving him a small smile. He smiled widely before going to his knees resting his head on her stomach as if he could hear the tiny person inside her. "You're not mad?" She whispered not wanting to ruin the mood. Sirius' eyes darted to hers he slowly stood shaking his head. "How can I be mad when you are giving me the one thing I have always wanted?" He answered before placing a soft loving kiss on her lips. She smiled as he lifted her up from the floor and carried her to their bed.

*End of flash back*

The smile the memory had brought to her face was gone once she saw him. He sat huddled in a corner of a dark cell his feet and hands shackled together and chained to the wall behind him. His long hair covered his face. She could hardly tell that this was the man that she had fallen in love with all those years ago. His hair was damp from being in the rain, and his hands, face, and feet were covered in grim. The shirt that she had bought him was torn and covered in mud. The Sirius that she knew and loved would never be caught dead looking this way. "Sirius?" She whispered snapping him out of whatever world he had been in. His dark eyes watched her for a bit studying her for any sign that she blamed him, but there was nothing just love and concern. Guilt filled him as he went to move toward her. "Erin...Baby… I'm so sorry baby." He sobbed as she rushed over to his side to comfort him. Wrapping her arms around him she pressed her lips to his forehead and whispered. "It's ok baby. I know you didn't do this. You couldn't have done this love." Slowly he wrapped his arms around her as best as he could. "I need you to remember something baby…because I don't think that I will be getting a hearing for this. Peter was James and Lily's secret keeper. We switched to him at the last moment because we found out you were pregnant and I couldn't put you and the baby at risk. James agreed….He sold them out baby…and I killed him. All those muggles I never even saw them. I was just so angry. I did what I did to avenge your bother and my best friend, and I was selfish for I have left you to raise our daughter on your own. I didn't think baby…I'm sorry…I need you to know that I have loved you ever since I first laid eyes on you. I have never ever loved anyone else, but I need to stop being selfish. Let's face it…I'm never going to see our daughter come into this world, nor will I ever see you in that gorgeous wedding gown walking towards me to share our lives together, and that's my fault….baby…please…don't wait for me." He finished his voice breaking as tears ran down both their faces. Gently Erin placed her hand on his cheek making him look her in the eyes. "Sirius Orin Black, I have loved you since I was nine years old, and I don't plan on stopping now. Some way I will get you out of this, and when I do I will have your last name." She replied defiantly as the guards pulled her away.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys sorry for the wait. I am writing this as I go. Here is chapter 2 and I am working on Chapter 3. Special thanks to **Apus Black **and** fantasyluver714. **I do not own Harry Potter Characters they belong to JK Roweling and Warner Bros. I do own Arianna Potter-Black and Erin Potter. Please read and review. **

Chapter 2

12 years later

"I don't understand. What do you mean Arianna has been expelled from this school?" Erin seethed as she stood with her twelve year old daughter in the Headmistress' office at Beauxbaton Academy. She honestly could not believe it when she received a letter just a few hours ago explaining that her daughter was being sent home only after the first week of school. It was an outrage. "Honestly, Ms. Potter, trouble making of this kind is prohibited at this school." The headmistress replied with a calm voice but a hard glance in Arianna's direction. "Honestly, it's only the first week. How much trouble could she have caused?" Erin asked her voice full of confusion. "Madame, Your daughter was caught in a duel with upper classmen on the first day, she has pulled several disastrous pranks on faculty members and fellow students, just last night she snuck a baby dragon into her room, and to top it all off she dyed a young girls hair bubble gum pink the muggle way while the poor girl was sleeping. Arianna is an amazingly bright witch and could have a very successful career as an Auror, but this is not the first time she has caused trouble at this school. I warned you at the end of last year something needed to be done otherwise she would not be able to come back to this institution. I'm sorry Ms. Potter but this was the last straw." Erin couldn't help the shock and rage that ran through her already hot tempered veins as each account was read off to her. "A dragon?" She mumbled out sending her daughter and I cannot believe it look. "Don't think of it as expulsion Ms. Potter. Think of it as more of a transfer. Miss. Potter has a lot of potential and I for one would like to see her succeed, just not here. I took the liberty of talking with Albus and he has handsomely offered her a spot as Hogwarts. The school is also closer to home, and it is the one your brother and yourself were taught am I correct?" Hogwarts?! She thought Oh merlin Arianna I cannot believe you have done this. Erin thought as she took a few deep breaths before addressing the headmistress. "That is correct, and it was very kind of you to get in touch with my old headmaster. Honestly, I should have enrolled her there in the first place…I just thought that she would be better protected here." Erin replied looking up at her daughter who at this very moment looked like a spitting image of her father. There was no denying which families she had been born into. She had inherited her mischief from her father and her uncle. "I understand Ms. Potter." Erin turned one last time to the giant woman and bowed before taking her daughters hand and dragging her out of the school. "Mum I…", "No…Just don't Arianna…please…wait until we are at home…please." She interrupted not wanting to hear any excuses.

After a long and excruciating broom ride home, Arianna went straight to her room slamming the door behind her thinking that her mother didn't care about her at all. The truth however was Erin just didn't know what to do with her anymore. She had literally thought it would have been better for her to go to the all-girls academy than Hogwarts, but she had been wrong. The professors at Beauxbaton had no clue what to make of her beautiful and talented daughter, but at Hogwarts there were people that knew who her parents were very well. She had wanted to spare Arianna the grief of beginning compared to her father, or her uncle. She wanted to keep her safe. Arianna did not know of Harry's existence. A piece of information that she thought best to keep secret due to her daughter's curious nature. She knew she would want to know more. Now that she had been enrolled in Hogwarts doors would be opened to her. Doors that Erin had tried very hard to keep locked. The worst part was, Erin knew when Arianna found out the truth she would despise her. She needed to be the one to tell her. Gathering up all the courage her years as a Gryffindor had provided she went to her bedroom closet. Throwing open the door she looked down at the old oak hope chest that she had shared with James as a child. It had been years since it had been opened causing the lid to creak when she opened it, revealing boxes of opened and unopened letters, pictures that seemed to dust themselves off as they became alive again, and a small blue velvet box that held the thin silver band that had been used as her engagement ring. Taking a deep breath she dug through all of her old pictures and letters searching for the ones she and Sirius had written to each other during the war and those that she had written to James and Lily before Harry was born. The old pictures that she found were the ones from her Hogwarts days and of her brother's wedding. Erin smiled down at the younger version of self at her 16th birthday party wrapped in Sirius' loving arms. It was taken by Peter, the low life, right after Sirius kissed her in front of a steaming James. They were 17 and he didn't think that it was right for his best mate to be with his sister. Erin laughed slightly as the memory flashed before her eyes. Gathering up the pictures, letters, and her engagement ring she closed her closet door and walked down the small hallway to Arianna's. Placing her hand on the door knob she wondered what she would say to her. What would be the best course of action to take? The possibilities were astronomical and she knew she could lose her daughter's trust. Slowly she knocked on the soft oak door. "Ari…may I come in?" she asked as she heard the sound of footsteps cross the room. There was a deep sigh before the door swung open. "If you must." Was her daughter's response. Taking a deep breath Erin crossed the threshold. "Before you go to Hogwarts there are a few things that you need to know." Erin explained as she laid out the pictures and letters on her daughter's bed. "Things I never told you before, but should have…There is a reason I wanted you going to a foreign school." Arianna walked over to her mother and looked down at the pictures she had laid out. Some she had seen before like the few her mother had of her Aunt Lily, Uncle James, and Uncle Remus, others she hadn't. One in particular sparked her interest. It was one of her mother while she was pregnant with her. It must have been taken early on in her pregnancy because she wasn't showing much but she was standing in the very room that was now hers. Time had changed the room but one thing remained a small charmed mobile that was now hanging in her window like a chime. In the photo Erin wore a white summer dress that went to her knees, she wore no shoes but she wore a surprised smile on her face as she looked around the brightly lit nursery. A tall muscular man with long black curls ran into the picture picking her mother up and twirling her around. His grey eyes were bright with happiness as he kissed Erin's smiling lips. Arianna had never seen her mother so happy. It made her wonder if this was her father. "That was taken a few days before he was arrested. You'll hear a different story than the one I am about to tell you when you reach Hogwarts and it will be your choice whether or not you believe me or others." Erin began as she picked up the picture with a sad smile. "He was my father wasn't he?" Arianna asked taking a close look at the other pictures she had. Erin nodded. "Yes. His name was Sirius Orion Black. He was your Uncles James and Remus' best mate. I fell in love with him when I was 9 years old, but we didn't officially get together until I was 16 and he was 17. Your Uncle James hated it. He said that it was wrong for his best mate to fall in love with his little sister, but Sirius and I didn't care. No matter how many people told us that we were too young and that neither of us knew what we wanted we stuck together. It was harder once he graduated and I still had one year left, but that summer was the greatest summer of my life though." A grin formed on Erin's face as she recalled the events of that summer, "Sirius rented a flat just outside the city in the warehouse district. That's where I stayed most of the time. James and Lily were married at the end of that summer just a few days before I was to leave for my final year. The next day the war officially started and Sirius, Remus, James, Lily and their other friend Peter joined a secret order called the Order of the Phoenix. That night your father and I broke up." Her voice broke a little as she continued her story, "He didn't want me to get hurt if something were to happen to him, but I swore to never give up on us. I sent letters three times a week once I returned to Hogwarts and for the first month they were sent back, but once he realized that I wasn't going to give up he started replying. Hope finally returned to me when I started to think all was lost. Though he could never tell me where he was or what he filled his days with he told me of his nights, and how he dreamed of me every night." A dreamy look washed over her that left just as quickly as it came. Arianna wondered why her mother had never spoken of him or Uncle James like this before. Pondering on it she listened as her mother continued. "He was the first person I saw when I entered the great hall for graduation, and that was when he got down on one knee and asked me to be his wife. I quickly said yes. A few months later James and Lily found out that they were pregnant and 9 months later your cousin Harry was born. Things couldn't have gotten any better and we could almost believe that there wasn't a war going on around us, but Voldemort's attacks became more frequent and closer to our homes in London. A year later James and Lily took Harry to a safe house in Godric's Hollow and Sirius and I were to move in with my parent's home. Two weeks before we had to move I found out I was pregnant with you. Sirius was so happy. He had been hoping that we would have a child since Harry was born. A few days later there was an attack on the Potter family home. Now orphaned James and I began to realize that Voldemort's attacks weren't just random." Erin paused remembering the look of horror on her brother's face when they had figured it out. "What happened Mum?" Arianna asked fully engrossed in the story. Erin smiled down at her daughter sadness filled her brown eyes. "James, Sirius and Dumbledore came up with a plan. The use of secret keepers to keep our homes hidden from anyone. James would be our secret keeper and Sirius would be theirs. James and Sirius preformed the magic on our house first. Your father had just bought it and set everything up a few days before and James wanted to make sure it had all the protection it would need. Once I was settled in they went to Godric Hollows to do the spell there. What I didn't know was that they had changed the plans on me. They used Peter as James and Lily's secret keeper instead of Sirius. Not even a few months later did the unthinkable happen," Arianna had never seen the look of hatred and disgust that her mother held now as she mentioned her father's old friend. "Voldemort attacked James and Lily's home." She finished a tear running down her face. Pain flashed across Arianna's face as she mourned the family she had never known. "And Harry?" She whispered hoping that somehow her cousin had made it out. Erin bit her lower lip and shook her head. "Because Lily threw herself in front of him it created a powerful form of magic. Magic that was fueled by love. Voldemort couldn't touch him, and when he tried his spell bounced off of him and turned back to himself. No one has seen the dark lord since. Not long after Sirius was found on a muggle street corner blowing up Peter Pettigrew and 13 muggles. He was sent to Azkaban without a trial, and no matter how much I tried I couldn't get Harry back from Lily's muggle relations." Erin explained feeling exhausted as she finished explaining what had happened. Arianna looked up at her mother and had never seen her so broken. It made her understand her and the things she had done for her even more. 'She had been trying to protect me from the evil things people might have said about my father.' She thought as she tried to wrap her head around everything. "Why didn't you tell me before?" she finally asked causing Erin to sigh and shake her head. "I don't know. I thought I was protecting you, but when the headmistress transferred you than I couldn't hide it from you anymore. You will be going into your second year and Harry will be there in his third. He doesn't even know we exist no matter how much I tried to get in touch with him." Arianna sat there for a few more minutes soaking it in. The thought that she and her mother were not the last of the Potter thrilled her, but the thought of her father being in prison scared her. She didn't know what to really think about that, and before she could even ask her mother there was a loud bang coming from downstairs. Suddenly Erin was on her feet with her wand out. "Get your wand, your broom, stay here and Lock the door. If someone other than I tries to get in here you curse them, and get out of here. Do you understand me?" She ordered as she opened the door. Arianna nodded letting her know that she understood. "Good. Now lock the door." Erin whispered shutting the door behind her as quietly as she could. She waited to hear the soft click of the lock before she walked down the hall to the head of the stairs. Looking around she noted that no one was in the living area or the foyer, but there was someone there. She could feel it. Slowly she descended the stairs stopping at the foot of them when she heard someone in the kitchen. Her heart pounded as she stalked slowly into the kitchen only to see a ragged looking black dog by her refrigerator. Her eyes narrowed for a moment as she watched it sniffing a bag of Cheetos that had fallen off the counter. She felt like she needed to get closer. Taking a step she didn't see the mess of Cheetos that were spread around her and stepped on them causing a loud crunching sound. The horrible black dog jumped and twirled around snarling causing Erin to take a step back her heart flying up to her throat as her brown eye met his grey ones…."Sirius?"


End file.
